


The One Were We Copy a Scene From a Thanksgiving Episode of Friends

by virus21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Parody, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: During an incident at a dinner, Pacifica kind of hurts Dipper. She attempts to make up for it in an odd way
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The One Were We Copy a Scene From a Thanksgiving Episode of Friends

One of things with Gravity Falls was the culture. Namely how weird it could be. So when Mable organized a Thanksgiving dinner in the middle of summer no one batted an eye. Then again, Summerween was a thing here.

Unfortunately, another thing that Gravity Falls was known for was supernatural weirdness. This happened in the form of the turkey become possessed and going on a rampage. The demonic bird was taken care of rather quickly, though something happened.

In trying to help stop the bird, Pacifica through a knife at it. Said knife missed and impaled Dipper's hand. Most were shocked that she could even throw that hard. 

A few hours pasted and Dipper was recovering in his room, when he heard a knock on the door. “Dipper, it's me and Wendy. Can we talk?” Dipper opened the door to his sister and one time crush.

“How's the hand, dude” Wendy asked.

“A little sore” Dipper explained “Grunkle Ford had some dermal regenerator handy and patched me up”.

“Look Dipper” Mable interrupted “I know Pacifica has her faults. Many faults. But she didn't do it on purpose. She was trying to help.”

“Yeah man” Wendy added “She isn't my favorite person in the world, but I doubt she did it on purpose”.

“Look guys, I know that you're trying to add a perspective to this” Dipper said “But, that was possible the most amount of pain I have ever been in. There was blood everywhere and I really don't want to talk about it further”.

Mable wanted to keep talking, but Wendy shushed her and took her out of the room. A couple of minutes later, another knock on the door.

“Look guys, I don't need more pep talks. I...” Dipper opened the door to see Pacifica stand in the hallway....with the spare turkey on her head. Or rather her head in the turkey.

“You know Grunkle Stan isn't going to be happy that another turkey got wasted” Dipper snarked “Whatever you're up to, I don't want to hear it”.

“Wait” Pacifica said as she placed a fez on the turkey.

“This is not going to work” Before Dipper could say more, Pacifica placed a pair of over-sized sunglasses on the turkey and began dancing. It was quite a sight to see Pacifica Northwest dancing around like she was at a club, with her head in a turkey. Dipper couldn't hold how funny it was, no matter how much he tried not to.

“Oh my god, you're amazing. I love you” The very moment Dipper uttered those words, Pacifica stopped and got very quite. She slowly turned towards Dipper “What!?”

“Nothing. I just said you're amazing and just stopped talking!” Dipper was now panicking.

“You said you loved me” Pacifica said, her voice now turning a mix of playful and affectionate.

“No, I didn't” Dipper's voice was now more desperate.

“You love me” At this point Pacifica's was now like a doe eyed schoolgirl

“Stop it, stop it, stop it” Before he could protest further, Soos entered the room and then seeing Pacifica with the dresses up turkey on her head, screamed in a panic and ran off.

“Well” Dipper said, having calmed down “There's another thing we'll have to take care of”.


End file.
